1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for translating text, and specifically to translating emphasis and style in text.
2. Description of Background
Translation engines are used to translate words in one language into another language. Often the translation engines use dictionaries and algorithms to translate text into different languages. Users who type text often emphasize words in the text by using, for example, all capital letters and other types of symbols and styles. The types of symbols and styles used to emphasize words in text are different in different countries and different languages. Emphasized text in one language may have a different meaning when translated into another language.